Being The Leader
by GreyWolfHowl
Summary: "I preached of kindness, and you bellowed for strength and war. Have you learned nothing from your wrong doings! You haven't the slightest clue of the rage I am still filled with! You ignorant fool, you hadn't learned from the past have you!" He yelled, the burns glowing red again upon his delicate wrists. You wake up in a cold sweat, eyes wide. Someone's trying to contact you?


**This is just... This is what my mind is thinking, I don't even know why I'm doing this. **

* * *

"I was loyal.. I was kind.. and I stood high and mighty for those who couldn't... but even in death as I said it would not go in vain; I question how much of my word was true... Because now, everyone is bidding for themselves, praying for another chance that has yet to come... " Signless spoke, the blackened world of the afterlife rung with a low humming sound... The sound of silents.

"Where is the love and compassion I showed? Had it been burnt up in the air, like my wrists were when they were cuffed to the hot iron plates? Had my final words cease the world I dreamth, like my presence? Where did that dream disappear to? Surely not in the next life, nor the one after that... as I look back now; I see a fool that stood high for the liking's of many, but as I rose from one to the other - I saw the world that could have changed if they had just lent an ear to my words. " He became irritated seeing the past, his life, his whole world. The burns on his wrists began to burn again, watching- re-watching his whole execution.

"I preached of kindness, and you bellowed for strength and war. Have you learned nothing from your wrong doings?! You haven't the slightest clue of the rage I am still filled with! You ignorant fool, you hadn't learned from the past have you?! You continuously repeated and repeated the same old thing, expecting a different outcome! And yet the only thing you ask is "Why isn't it working?!" " He was screaming at himself, knowing deep down how he felt in those times. Watching each smiling face and each pitiful troll wonder up to listen to him. He grew angrier, the burns on his wrists beginning to light up redder.

"They say the definition of insanity is repeating a trial that is never going to change, expecting a different outcome! And yet here you sit, wasting your life thinking of what flaws you have committed in the process! If you could hear me, you would realize that the whole thing was just a fools trick anyways! Hadn't you learned?! You won't win- They won't listen!" He slammed a fist hard into the window like wall, a small crack appearing, but soon disappearing. He looked at his wrist, seeing the glow in this dark room. The afterlife for him wasn't peaceful. It was angry, and tiring. It was hateful and displeasing. He wanted it to end. He wanted his past life to understand that there was no way to win- That there was no stopping his fate.

"Stop being an ignorant fool, stop being such a hard headed, arrogant liar! You were never going to win and you new it! Fuck- Why won't you listen- ?!" He screamed, clawing down on this window like frame. It slowly disappeared, as a choppy image of his love and family show. His red eyes calmed to a dull grey-red.

"..." He slowly sat back, cupping his face. His emotions soothed out, the hateful thoughts fading to pity and sorrow. "...That's.. right..." He muttered in a tired voice. "...You were under the influence of your memories from the past... and..." He laid down, curling in his cloak. "...and you wanted that... peaceful bliss back..." He cringed softly, questioning how long he'd be held in this hell filled stage, alone...

* * *

You wake up in a cold sweat, eyes wide and bloodpusher pounding heavy in your chest. You twitch slightly, cringing at the only light in the room; the light from your crabtop. Someone's trying to contact you?...

You squint your eyes, reading the blatant yellow text. 'twinArmagedons'  
A sigh left your through, as you slowly began to calm down from the recent dream you just had... it was... strange...

Almost like... you were someone great... someone like...

A leader...

* * *

**Okay, so this is something a little different; since I role play Signless and such, the sermon is something I wrote and decided to be struck by the idea fairy. So, wait for the next chapter if you will, **


End file.
